Captured
by JenniHennyPenny
Summary: When Kuronue and Yoko are captured by two girls, they manage to get out on the first night! But, they take the girls with them. Why? Will something unexpected happen? Read to find out! FINISHED
1. Meeting and strange happenings

Okay, so I lied. Well, not really. Just didn't know what I was going to do. I said that I would not post up any new stories until I finished all the ones I had up, but I had this idea in school and wondered what my reader(s) *coughKimcough* would say of this, so I decided to type it up! Anyway, please continue reading an enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, but I do own the idea for the "Fire Gun," and the plot and Kirana and Sakana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko Kurama and Kuronue were dashing through a forest. They had just stolen a very valuable item from a castle on the edge of Makai. Very few people knew about it, so that made it easier to get away with stealing something from there. The castle was owned by a man named Kanoto, a mix of brown fox demon and fire demon. He had a half-sister named Kirana, who was half brown fox demon and half silver fox demon. Neither Yoko nor Kuronue had managed to catch a glimpse of her, however. Yoko regretted that.  
  
"So, Yoko.... Are you falling in love with a girl you have never even met before?" Kuronue asked, dodging the blow that was aimed at his head.  
  
"Shut up, damn bat. No, I am not falling in love with her, I merely wish to see if what I have heard about her is true. She is supposed to be more silver fox than anything. Silver ears, tail, hair, with brown streaks in them. Of course, the demons got that information from Ranasuke, the traveling human, so that may not be entirely accurate. So just shut up, Kuronue," Yoko said angrily.  
  
Kuronue dropped the subject. "You know, that was almost too easy. Normally places like this would have a lot of guards around it, or at least more people," Kuronue said, looking behind them.  
  
Yoko nodded in agreement. Just then, two shapes appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh, look, Kir! They are the ones we are looking for! They are the ones who stole your pendant!" an excited voice said.  
  
"Yes, Sak. That is them. I'll get the fox, and you can have the bat," a cool voice said. It was obviously a woman's, both of them were, but it was stronger than most Yoko had heard.  
  
"Who are you?" Yoko demanded, looking at the two people. They laughed.  
  
"I am Sakana, great friend to and protector of Lady Kirana," the first voice said as the girl stepped forward. She was a cat demon with blue hair and tail tips. She also had ears with one blue streak on them, in the middle. She was wearing a sky-blue long-sleeved shirt with matching pants.  
  
"I am Lady Kirana, who does not need a protector, only lets her older brother think so," the second voice said. Kirana stepped out from the shadows. She had long, flowing silver hair, a silver tail, and silver ears. The very tips of these were brown, but aside from that, she looked almost exactly like Yoko. She was wearing a deep purple frame-fitting pants and tank top. She also had the biggest smirk on her face.  
  
"You know, I think that they are really stupid to send two girls, one of which probably doesn't even know how to fight, to stop us," Kuronue said, sweatdropping.  
  
Kirana growled, a definite danger sign. "I DO TOO KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!!" Kirana yelled angrily as she drew a katana and held it in front of her in perfect form. Sakana made a whip-like thing out of water.  
  
Yoko scoffed. "Do you really expect that to hurt us?!?!"  
  
Sakana smirked. "Want to test that theory out, fox-boy??" she challenged.  
  
"No, Sak! I told you that the fox is mine!" Kirana yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. "You killed my father. I'll kill you, Yoko Kurama!" Kirana launched herself at Yoko, surprising him and cutting him on the arm. She then had to whirl around and attack Kuronue as he would have attacked her if she hadn't blocked. Sakana took over for her and Sakana and Kuronue fought each other while, for a few moments, Kirana and Yoko circled.  
  
"Who was your mother, girl?" Yoko asked.  
  
"I'm only telling you one thing. She was a brown fox demon who admired you and tried to do anything for you when you two were little. You had a heart then. One day, you told her to go get something and you yourself went and killed her after that! You murderous TRAITOR!!!" Kirana screamed as she flitted to Yoko and cut him across the cheek. Soon, they were engaged in battle just as Sakana and Kuronue were next to them.  
  
About 3 hours later, Yoko and Kuronue had been subdued thanks to Kirana. She had yelled at Sakana to get her mask on and had unleashed a plant that put demons to sleep with powder that it spurted out. Kirana and Sakana picked up the bodies and went back to the palace, putting wards on as they got back. Sakana took Kuronue to her room while Kirana took Yoko to hers. She tended his wounds and secured the ward.  
  
A little while later, Yoko woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked, not expecting a reply. He was surprised when he saw Kirana hop off the bad and come over to him.  
  
"You happen to be in my room, Yoko. So, why did you kill my mother?" Kirana asked, sitting in front of him but out of his range.  
  
"What was your mothers name, Kirana?" Yoko asked, not looking at her.  
  
"My mothers name was Ayashin. She was the one you killed and I found right before she died, traitor," Kirana spat out from between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Ayashin. Really nice girl. That wasn't me that killed her. It was another silver fox. When I saw what he had done, I killed him. He was the one who killed your mother, Kirana, not me. I never thought that her only daughter would try and kill me. I am sorry, Kirana," Yoko said, looking out the window. "How long am I staying here for?"  
  
"At least 48 hours. After that, it depends on whether or not you have earned it yet. I'll decide then. But since you were not the one who killed my mother, I will forgive you. I had to place those wards on. Half for your own safety and half for others. I don't care about my safety any more. After 24 hours, if you have been good, I will take the wards off. After 48 hours, you can go wherever you like. You can stay here, you can go with your friend, Kuronue, or you can go off on your own. Actually, I really don't care. Just as long as you don't kill my brother of any of my friends," Kirana said, going back to the bed to hide the tears.  
  
"You don't care if I kill you?" Yoko asked, amazed.  
  
"I am not afraid of death. I am more afraid for my friends and family's lives. I really don't care. It is not new to me to stake my life for the lives of those I love. You need to learn more about me, Yoko Kurama," Kirana said from her bed. "Would you like anything to eat, fox?"  
  
Yoko shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just want to check on Kuronue," Yoko said, a hint of concern getting into his voice.  
  
Kirana smiled. "If you want, I can go get him."  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
"Of course I can. If that is what you want, I can bring him here. Do you want me to?" Kirana asked, already knowing what the answer was most likely going to be.  
  
"Yes!" Yoko said, trying, and failing, to keep the happiness out of his voice. Kirana smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Yoko thought things over while she was gone. 'Why didn't she just kill me? It would have been the perfect opportunity. I was down, she still had strength, so that would have been the normal thing for a demon to do. I'll have to ask her later.'  
  
Kirana returned a few minutes later with Kuronue right behind her. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"  
  
Yoko nodded and Kirana closed the door silently.  
  
"Did anything interesting happen, Yoko?" Kuronue asked as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. She asked me about her mother, who used to be an old acquaintance of mine. She had gotten the idea that I killed her mother, but I didn't. It was another silver fox. I killed him afterwards, but Kirana had to be so unfortunate as to find her mother before she died. She only saw a flash of silver, which made her think it was me that killed her mother. When I told her the whole story, she believed me and told me that we are staying here for 48 hours at least. She is very interesting. She isn't afraid for her own life, more the ones she cares for than her own, actually. She told me that after 24 hours I can have my ward removed," Yoko said, looking intently at Kuronue.  
  
"Ah, why wait? I have an extra dagger here, if you want it. I was thinking of busting out of this place, tonight, at midnight. Then we can go back to stealing. Maybe even steal something from here. Sakana, from what I learned, would be a pretty goo catch. Kirana would seem to be as well, from what I've gathered," Kuronue said with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Yoko grinned also and nodded. Kuronue handed over a dagger and kept the other for himself.  
  
Yoko saw something growing outside. He stood up and went over to look at it. It was a perfect white rose. He supposed that Kirana had grown it. For some odd reason, the white rose reminded him of Kirana. Sweet looking, defenseless looking, and beautiful. But, really, hard and cold, plenty of defenses, yet still beautiful.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sakana's voice floated through. "Are you two done yet?" She sounded irritated about something.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kuronue said, motioning for Yoko to hide the dagger. The door opened and Sakana stepped into the room.  
  
"Alright, bat. Let's go. You can talk to the fox later. Don't worry. If your good and don't get into too much trouble, Kirana can be a great friend, and not-so-great a person who hold other people against their will," Sakana said, smiling.  
  
Kuronue and Yoko nodded, then Kuronue and Sakana departed and Kirana came into the room.  
  
"I'm glad that you seem to be settling down alright, fox," Kirana said as she grabbed some nightclothes.  
  
"How long have we been here and why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" Yoko asked.  
  
"First question is about 5 hours. Second question is because I still have my honor. I do not wish to sink down to the level of the average demon. Besides, you needed to have a chance to change my mind, which you did," Kirana said, not looking at him.  
  
"I see," Yoko said before Kirana walked into the bathroom and changed. She then went to bed. Yoko noticed that it was already around 9 in the evening. He had 3 more hours to go.  
  
~ 3 hours later ~  
  
Yoko cut his bonds and felt some of Kuronue's energy. He grinned, grew a rose and a few vines, and kept Kirana asleep with the same plant she had used on him. He jumped out the window, hoisting Kirana onto his shoulder on the way out, and met up with Kuronue.  
  
"Well, we had best get going," Yoko said before sprinting off towards his "house" which was more of a cave than anything.  
  
The cave was warm, dry, and comfortable. As soon as they were inside, the boys set the girls down and put special wards on their wrists.  
  
When Kirana woke up, she found that she was in a cave. It looked homey, but she still didn't know where she was and that frightened her.  
  
She saw Sakana stir next to her. Sakana, too, took one look around and the look on her face said "We're in trouble."  
  
Kirana tried to summon a plant to help her get the bindings on her hand off, but instead found a bright purple glow on her wrist. She and Sakana looked down to find a silver band on Kirana's wrist that glowed when she tried to use spirit energy. Sakana tried as well, only to find a black band on her wrist that glowed light blue when she tried to use her spirit energy.  
  
"Wards," Sakana and Kirana hissed at the same time. At that moment, Yoko and Kuronue entered the room. Each grinned.  
  
"I see you have found your wards," Kuronue said, waltzing over to Sakana. "Each is made for either me or Yoko. The black one represents me and the silver one represents Yoko," Kuronue explained, tilting Sakana's head up to look at him.  
  
"So, if you'll come this way, Kirana, I won't have to force you to go," Yoko said, his eyes glinting evilly. Kirana growled and flattened her ears to her skull, but could do nothing more. She reached for her sword only to find that her sword, as well as all her seeds, she analyzed a few moments later, were gone. Yoko held out a hand to grab Kirana and make her get up, but Sakana jumped in his way, hissing and baring her fangs at Yoko.  
  
Kuronue grabbed Sakana and threw her over one shoulder. Sakana kicked and screamed curses at him until they could no longer hear. Kirana managed to stand up on her own and, while Yoko was preoccupied, tried to make a dash for the exit. Well, at least she presumed it was the exit. Yoko's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
Kirana struggled for a few moments before giving up and allowing Yoko to lead her to a room. When they got there, she gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think that that was the longest single chapter I have every written. Please review! The more you do, the faster I'll update! 


	2. Threats and the bite

Okay, so I said that the more you updated the faster I was going to update. Well, that's only partially true. What I do is I take any time I have to kill, go on the computer, and type up chapters. Well, thank you demee for the idea! I think I may have to use that. Just to good to NOT add! Well, read on!  
  
~*~ With Sakana and Kuronue ~*~  
  
Kuronue took Sakana over to the bed and dropped her on it. He sat down as well, pinning Sakana's arms and legs to her side. What he didn't expect was what she was just about to do. Sakana Moved toward Kuronue and...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kuronue yelled, looking at Sakana angrily. "YOU BIT ME!!" (A/N: Like I said, couldn't resist! ^__^)  
  
Sakana smirked and stuck out her tongue childishly. "I'm not afraid of you, bat. Now, take me to Kirana or suffer the consequences."  
  
"No way! Not on your life!" Kuronue said.  
  
"MY life?!?! What about YOUR life?!?!" Sakana asked, really getting angry.  
  
"On my life, yes. Yours, no. Now I suggest you get some sleep before we test you tomorrow," Kuronue said, glaring at Sakana. Sakana met his glare with one of her own.  
  
"I. Want. To. See. Kirana. She let you see Yoko. Why can't I see my best friend??" Sakana asked angrily, her glare getting a little more deadly.  
  
"I'd have to ask Yoko. So, for this present moment, no, you cannot see your friend. In the morning, yes. Now go to sleep before I make you," Kuronue said, holding his sickle above her head. (A/N: Did I get the weapon correct? If not, please tell me so and tell me what he uses.)  
  
Sakana snorted. "Like that's gonna work," She said, looking rather amused. Kuronue hit her. "Not yet." Hit. "No." Whack. "Nope." Smack. "Not bothering me." Hit, hit, hit. "No, no bump. Honestly, are you trying to bore me out of my mind?" SMACK!! "Ehe he he he he he he he he he." Sakana had swirly eyes and Kuronue hit her once more over the head just to make sure she passed out. She did. Right onto Kuronue. He blushed slightly, setting her down more comfortably on his bed.  
  
"Baka youkai on'na," he muttered, closing the door after he left.  
  
~*~ With Yoko and Kirana ~*~  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kirana yelled, making Yoko curse slightly at how loud she could be.  
  
"Just GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!!" He yelled, making Kirana wince as her ears swiveled back against her head.  
  
"I don't wanna," she said, adding a puppy-dog pout to the words. Yoko sighed. She was just too damn cute like that.  
  
"I don't want to have to force you to," He said, getting a sword down from the wall.  
  
"Bring it on, fox boy," Kirana said, grabbing one of the numerous katanas that hung on the wall that she had first seen when she came in.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Kirana gasped. Inside Yoko Kurama's room were a lot of various swords, knives, and other weapons hanging off of pegs on the wall.  
  
"Are all these yours?" Kirana asked, amazed.  
  
Yoko nodded. "Now, Kirana, I think you should go to sleep."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NOO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!"  
  
~*~ Present ~*~  
  
"JUST GO TO SLEEP, KIRANA!!" Yoko screamed across the room at her.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL, FOX BOY! YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU?!?! THAT IS PATHETIC!!" Kirana screamed back at him.  
  
"Fine," Yoko said, sitting down on the bed. "Fine," He said as he swung back the covers and climbed in himself. "Fine," he said as he threw the blankets over himself and turned off the lights.  
  
Kirana would NOT allow herself to ask if she could get on the bed to go to sleep. 'I will NOT ask. I ill NOT ask. I will NOT ask. I will NOT ask,' was running in her head over and over again.  
  
Eventually, she just curled up in a ball on the floor in a corner and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
Yoko awoke and did not feel anything next to him. He looked around the room and spotted Kirana in a corner, fast asleep with one of HIS katanas propped against her side. He sighed, walked over to her, and started shaking her. Before he knew what was happening, he found a sword at his throat and Kirana glaring into his eyes. She sheathed the sword, got up, and walked over to the door.  
  
"Need any clothes?" Yoko asked innocently as Kirana glared down at her nightdress.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just get myself killed in any fight because it's impossible to fight in these things if you need to run," Kirana said, glaring at him instead.  
  
Yoko chuckled lightly and tossed a pair of white pants and a white tank to her. She snorted and looked around the room. She found a door on the other end and walked over to it. She opened it and disappeared inside, appearing moments later with the borrowed clothes on.  
  
"Let's go," She said coldly, not looking at Yoko as she walked past him to the door.  
  
~*~ With Kuronue and Sakana ~*~  
  
When Kuronue tried to wake Sakana, he heard her mumble, "Five more minutes, mommy. I don't wanna go to school."  
  
He chuckled and picked her up, dropping her in a tub that had a bit of water in it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! COLD WATER, COLD WATER, COLD!!!!!" Sakana yelled, jumping out of the tub and shaking herself off vigorously, the result being to get water all over Kuronue. "Eh he he he he he he.....Sorry?"  
  
Kuronue chased her around the bathroom and, eventually, around his room, yelling, "GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMN CAT!!"  
  
Eventually, Sakana found her way into the living room, with Kuronue right behind her, and hid behind Kirana, who had just entered with Yoko.  
  
"What did you do now, Sakana?" Kirana asked gently, not turning around and shielding Sakana from Kuronue rather effectively.  
  
"He dropped me in a tub and I accidentally got water all over him," Sakana admitted sheepishly.  
  
Kirana sighed and turned to Kuronue. "Do you really want to kill her? Or are you making more of this little thing than you out to?" Kirana asked cleverly, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Kuronue glared at her and, seeing as that didn't work, tried to make his way around her to get to Sakana. They ended up going around and around Kirana, hitting her accidentally every now and then and giving her swirly eyes.  
  
"Kuronue, I thought we were going to test them, not run around all day and hit "Lady: Kirana," Yoko said, giving Kuronue a half-hearted glare.  
  
At the mocking in his voice, Kirana immediately lost the swirly eyes and death-glared Yoko. In an instant, she was at Yoko's neck with one of his own swords pointed at him.  
  
"Ok, no need to run around any more, Sak. I think you can handle him from here," Kirana said, jerking her head at Kuronue, yet not taking her eyes off Yoko for one second.  
  
Sakana stopped and grabbed a dagger that Kirana tossed her. She stood and waited for Kuronue to catch up before slipping under him and standing with her dagger pressed against the back of Kuronue's neck.  
  
"Make one wrong move, bat, and you could find yourself dead," Sakana hissed in Kuronue's ear, making him shiver slightly.  
  
"Same goes for you, too, fox," Kirana said, pressing a little harder on the blade. Unexpectedly, Kirana make a strange half-whistle kind of noise and backed off, while Sakana did the same thing.  
  
"Did we pass?" Sakana asked, right back to her perky self. Everyone anime fell. 


	3. Almost kitnapped

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the "Fire Gun" and Kirana and Sakana and the plot. Happy? On with the fic!  
  
~*~ Previously ~*~  
  
"Did we pass?" Sakana asked, right back to her perky self. Everyone anime fell.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her. She can't stay very serious for long, especially if she has had chocolate or candy in the past four or five days," Kirana said with a small sweatdrop.  
  
Kuronue and Yoko nodded. Then they started to walk away.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kirana yelled with a flaming background. They stopped and looked around.  
  
"We, dear GIRLS, are going on a heist. See you later. Oh, if you want your pendant back, it's in my room on the chest of drawers, Kir," Yoko said as Kuronue walked out ahead of him. He then walked out, leaving two rather puzzled girls with a whole household to themselves.  
  
"So........What should we do, Sak?" Kirana asked, looking at her best friend and trusted advisor.  
  
"I think we should explore this place. Then we will know where everything is. Maybe even take something and hide it so they have to look for it while we sit around and watch them!" Sakana said, giggling like an idiot.  
  
"Okay! ^__^" Kirana agreed as they walked towards Kuronue's room.  
  
~*~ About half an hour later ~*~  
  
Kirana and Sakana had gone through just about every room in the whole entire place and still had nothing to do. So, they wandered around aimlessly for another ten minutes, waiting for Yoko and Kuronue to return.  
  
There was a loud bang on the front door, which happened to be where Kirana and Sakana were at that moment. They both jumped and raced towards Yoko's room, which was closer.  
  
"See, there's nothing here! No people, nothing of great value, nothing!" One of the demons yelled. (Let's call him Sano!)  
  
"Check again, Sano. They have to be here somewhere!" the leader of the group yelled. (Let's call him George.)  
  
"But, boss, we have checked in every room we could and there is nothing at all worth our time in this whole place!" a third demon roared from closer to Yoko's room. (We'll call him Fred.)  
  
"Are you sure you have checked everywhere, Fred?" George asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Positive, George! Wait a second, what's this?" Sano asked, looking at the door to Yoko's room. "There's one we missed over here, Fred! Come take a look!"  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard and then Fred's voice said, "You're right, Sano. Good job. Let's take a look, now, shall we?"  
  
Kirana and Sakana dove for cover. Kirana hid under the bed and Sakana hid in the chest of drawers, making herself look like a normal house cat.  
  
The door opened, and heavy footsteps were heard.  
  
"Don't forget to check under the bed and anywhere else, you two!" George yelled from outside.  
  
"Right, boss!" the other two chorused. More footsteps and one of them looked under the bed. Kirana crawled back into the corner, cursing her silver hair.  
  
"Nothing under the bed, boss!" Fred yelled as he stood up again. Sano, apparently, didn't trust his word because he looked under the bed moments later.  
  
"Yes, there is! There's a silver fox under there!" Sano yelled, reaching out for Kirana. She bared her fangs at him, growling.  
  
Fred came around from the other side and picked her up from behind. Kirana yelped and managed to bite her captor's hand. He yelled in pain, dropping Kirana.  
  
Kirana made a dash for the exit and came face to face with the leader, George.  
  
"So that's how you want it, eh? That's how we're going to play, then." George pulled out a sword. Kirana pulled one of the katanas off the wall and got into a fighting stance.  
  
They battled for about ten minutes before Kuronue and Yoko got back home. They immediately rushed over to Yoko's room and saw Kirana fighting for her life while the other two were on the floor with lumps on their heads, Sakana standing over them.  
  
"Yoko! Help would be nice if it's NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" Kirana yelled, struggling to stay on her feet.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard!" Yoko insisted, killing the demon with on swipe of is Rose Whip.  
  
"Yeah, well......You did take away my main source of energy," Kirana said, slumping against the wall.  
  
Sakana rushed over to Kirana and put a hand to her forehead. "Ok, you're fine. Just a little tired. Go to sleep, Kir," Sakana whispered soothingly into Kirana's ear. Kirana was soon fast asleep. Purring slightly against Sakana. Sakana smiled tenderly.  
  
"Alright, time to go to bed!" Kuronue said, trying to break the two friends apart. Kirana snuggled closer to the warmth that she felt was safe and Sakana hissed and Kuronue, her ears pressed flat against her head.  
  
"It's alright, Kuronue. They can both stay in my room tonight," Yoko said softly, looking down at Kirana. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
Kuronue agreed grudgingly and left the room to go to his own.  
  
Yoko fell asleep soon after and Sakana dozed off not long after him. Her last conscious thought was, 'At least they care enough to take care of us. Most Kirana, though.' 


	4. Stolen first kiss

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything, except the plot, the idea for the "Fire Gun," which comes in later, and Kirana and Sakana.  
  
~*~ The next morning ~*~  
  
When Kirana woke up, she found that one of Sakana's arms was snaked around her waist, as if protecting her. (Okay, get your heads out of the gutter for those of you that think this is a Yuri story, It's not. They're just really good friends. They have known each other for years and Sakana was used to being over-protective of Kirana. Got that??) Kirana smiled and gently slipped out of Sakana's embrace. She walked over to the door and was about to open it when two arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, Kit?" Yoko asked, standing right behind Kirana and speaking in one of her sensitive ears, causing her to shiver slightly.  
  
"My name is NOT Kit!" Kirana growled at him. "And where I was going is none of your concern."  
  
"Oh, really?" Yoko asked, still bending slightly over Kirana. "I would think that anything that went on in my den would be my concern."  
  
"Listen, fox. I appreciate the fact that you helped me last night and all that, but I can take care of myself and I don't need you to protect me. I have Sakana for that," Kirana said, glaring at Yoko as best she could.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to live with it, because I can do whatever I want here," Yoko purred into Kirana's ear.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that, Yoko Kurama?" Kirana asked, turning around fully. Bad move.  
  
"I mean that I can do anything. Like this, for example," Yoko said before leaning in and kissing Kirana on the lips.  
  
Kirana's eyes widened. 'Is it just me, or am I being KISSED by the king of thieves??' Kirana thought to herself.  
  
At that moment, Sakana woke up and saw Yoko kissing Kirana, who was trapped and couldn't have accessed her spirit energy anyway. She ran over and pulled Kirana away from Yoko, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, Yoko?!" Sakana asked, yelling at him. Kirana still wasn't really responding to anything.  
  
"I don't have to explain to you. Get Kit to explain," Yoko said carelessly. He walked out the door and closed it behind him with a snap.  
  
"Kir? Kir? Oh, come one, Kir! You have to respond to SOMETHING!!" Sakana said, getting desperate.  
  
Finally, Kirana sat up and glared at the wall in front of her. "Where is that kiisama who kissed me??!!" Kirana asked, death gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Umm...Check the living room or the kitchen. He didn't bother to tell me. Just go look for him and give him a slap for me," Sakana said, grinning.  
  
Kirana nodded and walked out of the room. She went into the kitchen and found Yoko and Kuronue talking. She walked right up to Yoko and.....  
  
*SLAP!!* Yoko and Kuronue stared at Kirana in shock. "That's for Sak. And this one is for me!!" Kirana yelled, slapping Yoko one more time before storming off, glaring over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Wow. That girl has some nerve," Kuronue said to Yoko, who was still staring off into space. "Yoko? Yoko! YOKO!!" Kuronue hit Yoko over the head and ducked from the retaliating swing.  
  
"Shut up, Kuronue. Just shut up," Yoko said, a little sore about being struck down by a girl. Kuronue nodded sympathy. He walked out of the room and went over to Yoko's room to talk to the girls.  
  
"So, Kirana, did you get 'im??" Sakana asked eagerly. Kirana nodded and plopped down on the floor next to her.  
  
At that moment, Kuronue entered the room. "So, what was up with that slap, Kir?" he asked, looking at Kirana. She growled at the use of her nickname, but wiped it aside.  
  
"I don't want to tell you, bat. So just let the subject drop, okay?" Kirana said, thoroughly angered.  
  
Kuronue brought up his hands in a way that said, 'I'm not doing anything!' "So, Sakana, what did Yoko do to get her that angry?" Kuronue asked, looking at Sakana instead.  
  
"He did something forbidden, even for a thief. He fell in love with his captive," Sakana said, turning away from him and looking worriedly at Kirana.  
  
It took Kuronue a few moments to get what she said. His eyes widened and he nodded, walking out of the room. 


	5. Forbidden love

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only the plot for this story, the "Fire Gun" which comes in later, and the characters.  
  
~*~ Chapter 5: Forbidden Love ~*~  
  
Kirana did nothing except sit where she had been sitting for the last 5 hours and stare at the wall. Sakana had tried to get her to do something many times, but each time, Kirana had made the excuse that she wanted to be alone for a while. So, Sakana had given up hope and had gone out a while ago to get some fresh air.  
  
Kirana suddenly stood up, walked out the door, and went into the kitchen. She looked around for Kuronue, finding him sitting in the darkest corner of the kitchen. She walked over to him and asked to speak to him. Kuronue nodded they both went into his room.  
  
"Kuronue, is there any way to get this off of me?" Kirana asked, holding up her wrist and showing the silver band that restricted her spirit energy.  
  
"No, I can only get mine off. Yoko would have to get that one off. And, judging from what you did this morning, I don't think he will," Kuronue said, looking at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to train. I know, I could always just grab one of his katanas, but there is no point in training in that. I need to use my spirit energy or I'll get rusty and my energy amount will decrease," Kirana said, not liking what she was going to have to do. "Please, Kuronue. I need to get this off. I can't take any more of being restricted like this!"  
  
Kuronue nodded. "I'll see if I can get Yoko to take that off you for a little while. I can't guarantee anything, but I will try."  
  
Kirana nodded and left. Kuronue sighed. 'This is not going to be easy. Well, it was Yoko's fault, I'm pretty sure. Oh, well. I will try. Not for her, though. I know what it's like to be trapped and without access to your spirit energy. It's frightening.'  
  
Kuronue went and tried to find Yoko, finding him outside by the hot springs that were near where they lived.  
  
"Hey, Yoko. Do you think we could take off the girls' wards for a while. I'm sure they won't try to go anywhere, and besides, we can just block them. We would have all the advantages. What do you think?" Kuronue asked, looking at his friend closely.  
  
Yoko nodded. "Only for a little while, though. And if Kirana asked you to do this, tell her that this is the last time I'm doing anything for her." Yoko walked back towards the house, finding Sakana along the way and bringing her with him.  
  
Kuronue followed, thinking carefully. 'Well, I better make sure that the girls behave, or Yoko might never take the ward off Kirana again.'  
  
When they reached the house, Sakana looked for Kirana, finding her in the kitchen, staring blankly at the wall. Kuronue had already taken off her ward and she dragged Kirana with her to Yoko.  
  
Sparks seemed to fly in the air when Kirana entered Yoko's room. She stared coolly at him and offered her wrist to him. He took it and removed the ward. When Kirana didn't take back her hand, he looked at her oddly.  
  
Kirana took a step forward and put her head on Yoko's chest. "I'm sorry about earlier today. It was just a reaction. I had....a situation like that to deal with once before and I remembered that as you were kissing me. I really am sorry." She cried a little bit, but looked up when Yoko tilted her chin.  
  
"What happened then?" He asked softly, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"Well, this was about 5 years ago. I was on a little trip when I was captured by a band of thieves. One of them, the leader, took advantage of me while I had my ward on and kissed me. I never liked him, so I managed to get out of his grasp, then I slapped him as hard as I could. He fell unconscious and I ran back home, not stopping once for fear that he would catch me. I never got his name, though," Kirana added as an afterthought.  
  
Yoko nodded and then looked away. "So that's why you reacted so violently. I see. Well, I'll be going now...." Yoko trailed off when he felt Kirana's hand grasp his wrist.  
  
Kirana leaned up and kissed Yoko. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly.  
  
The kiss went on for a minute or two before they both broke away, panting slightly. Kirana moved onto the bed, seeing as it was really late, and Yoko joined her a moment later.  
  
"Goodnight, Kirana," Yoko whispered as she kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night, Yoko," Kirana whispered, falling asleep in Yoko's arms. He smiled as he watched her and fell asleep himself soon after, still holding Kirana in his arms. 


	6. Uhoh Never get Kirana angry!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kirana and Sakana.  
  
Hey y'all! Did anyone know that "sakana" means "fish" in Japanese? I didn't until my friend pointed that out to me. I said, "Wow! I didn't even try to do that!! COOL!!!" Well, anyway, sorry if no-one liked the last chapter, or thought it was bad, or evil, or just plain not written very well, but, hey!, that's me! So, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it!!  
  
~*~ Chapter 6: Uh-oh....Never get Kirana angry! ~*~  
  
When Kirana woke up, she found that she was still in Yoko's arms and blushed slightly. She looked over at the door and heard light sniggering. She got out of Yoko's grasp and went over next to the door. She looked through the crack in the door (You know, when you open a door, the place that attaches to the wall moves a bit so that you can see out.) and saw Sakana and Kuronue laughing and pointing at the door. Well, that SERIOUSLY ticked her off. Not a very good thing..........  
  
When Yoko woke a few moments later, he saw the door was open and Sakana and Kuronue were on the ground, almost unconscious with huge bumps on their heads. He chuckled slightly when he saw Kirana. She was fuming, he could tell, and was probably ready to kill something.  
  
"Morning, Yoko," She said without turning around.  
  
"Morning," Yoko said as he sat down, leaning against the wall. He looked over at his partner and thought he saw Kuronue twitch slightly.  
  
"Oops," Kirana said, also seeing this. "Looks like I didn't hit him hard enough!" She then whacked him over the head with the hilt of her katana. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, painful twinge in her mind. That could mean two things. One: someone was trying to enter her mind, which was highly unlikely, or two: her brother was in trouble. "Yoko, I need to go home for a while," Kirana said, turning and starting towards the door.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Yoko asked, walking behind her.  
  
"That's just it. I don't know what happened and I need to check." Kirana opened the door and was about to close it when she felt Yoko go out with her.  
  
"I'm going as well," Yoko said, starting to walk away, looking over his shoulder. "Coming?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold on one second," Kirana mumbled as she closed the door. "Do you even know the way to my house?"  
  
Yoko was silent. "........No," he finally admitted. Kirana smirked and walked in front of him. The pain came back, more pronounced this time. She started running and soon came to her house. The doors were open and hanging off the hinges.  
  
Kirana ran as fast as she could to her brother's room, where she felt his energy still lingering. She saw many of the demons that had resided in her home dead on the floor, making it look as if there had been a battle.  
  
When Kirana did reach her brother's room, she wished that she hadn't looked. Her brother lay on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, holding a small object in his hand. Kanoto looked up at his sister and saw tears running down her face.  
  
"Don't cry, Imoto (Younger sister)," Kanoto said, reaching out his hand to touch the trembling girl beside him. "There is no need to cry over my death. After all, they did not and will not get this," Kanoto said, holding up a small, light blue jewel with dark blue splotches.  
  
Kirana gasped. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"It is, dear sister. I need you to protect it and make sure that no-one gets this, alright?" Kanoto asked, wiping one of his sister's tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
Kirana nodded and took the jewel. Kanoto smiled at her, then fell to the floor, dead. Kirana collapsed on top of him, sobbing.  
  
Yoko found Kirana about half an hour later. She was on the floor, still crying. He walked over to her and saw a young demon under her. Then he understood. That was Kirana's brother, and he was dead. He put a comforting arm around her and helped her to her feet. He saw the jewel in her hand and his curiosity peaked.  
  
"What's that?" He asked, motioning to the jewel. Right then, it was all dark blue.  
  
"It is the family treasure, or curse, whichever one you want to use," Kirana said, still crying a little bit. "If someone other that the family has this in their possession, they will be able to control the youngest member of the family. It also changes colors with different moods. Brighter colors, like yellow and orange, are happiness, red is anger, light blue is serenity, dark blue is pain or sadness, and purple is anything else," Kirana explained, holding onto the jewel tighter.  
  
Yoko nodded and the two of them continued out of that awful place that Kirana used to call home when Kuronue and Sakana burst in the front door and rushed over to them.  
  
"Kir! Kir, what happened? Why do you have the jewel? Where's Kanoto? Are you crying?" Sakana asked, embracing her friend in a hug.  
  
"I felt our mental link tug at my mind. Yoko and I came here, found this mess, and were just about to leave. I have the jewel because I'm the only one left. Kanoto's dead. I'll let you answer the last question," was all that Kirana said as she brushed past them, a single tear running down her face.  
  
Sakana watched sorrowfully as her best friend walked past her, trying to regain her composure. That was to be expected of the princess—and she would forever be known as the Princess of No People.  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
I bet that the few people that are reading this are like "What the heck? Does she mean end of chapter or end of story??" I mean the end of the story. Yes, this is it. If anyone wants, I might make a last chapter to add on to the end after this. I am truly sorry that I had to end the book like this, but I found this a good place to stop. So, there you have it. The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Please leave a review on your way out!! 


	7. The Final Parting

I do not own anything in this story except Kirana, Sakana, and the jewel. Someone asked me to make this last chapter, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7: The final parting ~*~  
  
Kirana looked at her three best friends—Yoko, Kuronue, and Sakana—and smiled at how foolish they were acting. The smile faded at she realized what she had to do this day.  
  
It was exactly 3 years after her brother's death, and she had not let go of his memory, not moved on yet. She knew that she couldn't take Yoko or Sakana or Kuronue with her. This had to be done alone.  
  
Silently, Kirana slipped out of the living room and into her own room. She grabbed the jewel that she had kept safe for the past three years, opened the window, and left the house.  
  
She walked among the trees, slightly at peace. She would never truly be at peace until she let go and moved on. She walked to her old house in silence, looking around as painful memories rushed through her head.  
  
Kirana climbed the stairs to her brother's old room and stopped. She heaved a sigh, then walked forward, each step seeming to take forever and take a great deal of energy.  
  
Kirana stopped where Kanoto's body had been. Yoko had buried it in the yard, outside, as he would have liked. Kirana had not come.  
  
"Well, brother......I have kept the family jewel safe, as you have asked me to," Kirana said, holding back her tears. "And I haven't let go of you yet. I now realize that I have to do that, as much as it hurts. I couldn't deal with the fact that you were dead, and therefore did not let go. I now know that I will never move on without moving on, letting go of your memory. So, here I am, saying good-bye," Kirana said. A single tear leaked down her face. "I will miss you. You might never know how much you meant to me. I will never forget you, but I will let go. Good-bye, my dearest brother, Kanoto." Kirana let the tears fall unchecked as she held out her hand, palm open. In her hand was the jewel, spots of dark blue, light blue, and purple staining it.  
  
Kirana felt as if a weight had just been lifted. She smiled and walked out of her brother's room, closing a door never to be opened again behind her.  
  
Outside, she found her friends waiting for her. Kirana smiled at them as she walked forward, her head held high and the tear-stains visible in the setting sun.  
  
"Hey! What about Kanoto!" Sakana yelled as Kirana walked right past them, heading home.  
  
"I've let him go, Sakana. I've let him go," Kirana whispered, smiling as the jewel turned completely light blue. "I had to. So I let him go. I've said my fare-wells. Now let's go."  
  
Yoko followed Kirana silently, looking back at her old house. 'This whole adventure started right here....And ended right here. Fitting,' Yoko thought with a small smile.  
  
Sakana was next, thinking. 'So, she finally let go. After three years, she let him go. It's about time!' Sakana had a small smile.  
  
Kuronue was last. 'So, her brother is now nothing but a memory and a lesson to her. I was wondering when she'd finally come to do this.'  
  
Kirana, however, wasn't thinking. She was living a few memories, all of them with Kanoto in them. She smiled as a wind blew past her, making her hair shift slightly. 'Good-bye, brother. Until we meet again, brother. Until we meet again.'  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
Okay, I know that it's short, but I like it. So that's all that matters to me. Please leave a review! 


End file.
